Lunarlox
Lunarlox A.K.A Lunar is a Deadlox Fan-made that is "blessed" or in his words: cursed, by the moon. Story "You worship me for my second decision? If you think that I'm cute in that form, one day, you will regret it!" -Lunarlox Lunarlox put himself in a eternal slumber until he suddenly reawakened on an full moon. Lunarlox looked and he remembered that he had to perform his ritual. He always never wanted to pick the second choice. It's because he was always worshiped in the "form" he can have for it's cuteness. Everyone wanted him to be like that, so when he said that he didn't want to do the choice and finished his ritual, he cut his bangs and changed his name to Lunar. SkyDoesMinecraft's twin, Endersky found him and thought that he looked like Deadlox. When Lunarlox woke up he saw Endersky and said, I'm Lunar. Endersky told him that his name is Endersky and wanted to ask him what is he, because most of the other versions of Deadlox aren't human. Lunar didn't answer, but he said I don't want you to be one of those people... The ones who worship me... A few nights later, Endersky saw Lunarlox and asked him what he was doing. Lunarlox answered and said It won't make any sense... Also, my name isn't really Lunar, it's a part of my name, but it isn't my name. Someone will recognize me from a long time ago... I don't want that to happen... It's also the reason why I cut my bangs... Every night when there's a full moon, I have to decide if I want to stay the same or become seven years old until the next full moon... It's something that I have to live with for the rest of my life or I could die if I don't perform the ritual... The thing that cursed me might slowly cause me to die... Endersky asked Lunarlox to pick his second choice and Lunarlox surprisingly agreed. However, afterwards he was filled with anger and said I shouldn't listen to the insane, stupid twin of SkythekidRS! His bangs suddenly grew back as well. Soon after, Lunarlox hid and didn't want to be seen. Tsukilox appeared in front of him and they both knew each other from a long time ago. Tsukilox explained that mostly everyone saw Lunarlox perform his ritual and they now know that he exists now. Later on, Lunarlox flies away and never wanted to be found again. He returns a few days later and finally says to everyone that worships him that he wants to decide himself, he doesn't want anyone else to make him choose. Everyone listened to him, but they still worship him and want him to pick his second choice, so when he does decide that, they all call him "The Little Angel of Moonlight." Trivia *His name was going to be Moonlox, but that is the name of another Deadlox fan-made named Tsukilox (Tsuki is Japanese for Moon) *Lunarlox's seven year old form was called cute because everyone thought that no matter what, Lunarlox looked adorable like that. *Lunarlox originally liked picking the second choice that he could make, but it was before he was "worshiped" *Lunarlox has a necklace that has a silver crescent moon *It's unknown if Lunarlox was always blessed/cursed since he was born or he somehow got cursed/blessed Category:Male Characters Category:Cursed Category:Characters